The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a store ejection system and, more specifically, to a system and method for discharging a store from a vehicle using a store ejection rack having a split sleeve hook opening and isolation valve actuation configuration.
In the aeronautical industry, for example, a “store” refers generally to any of a number of munitions or other materials that can be discharged from an aircraft. For example, military aircraft can include a store ejection system for use in discharging bombs, missiles, rockets, other types of munitions, and non-munitions stores such as electronic equipment. Typically, a store ejection system includes one or more racks located beneath the wings or fuselage of the aircraft. The racks hold the stores and release the stores upon a command.
In at least one known store ejection system, the stores are connected to the racks by one or more mechanical hooks. The store ejection system includes a release mechanism for actuating the hooks to release the stores, and a jettison mechanism for forcibly ejecting the stores away from the aircraft. The release and jettison mechanisms are actuated by a pressure-actuator, such as a ram that is actuated by a pressure increase in a cylinder. The pressure can be provided by a pyrotechnic cartridge, i.e., an explosive, or by a source of non-pyrotechnic pressurized gas. The flow of pressurized gas from the pressure vessel is typically controlled by an isolation valve. In the closed position, the isolation valve restricts the flow of the pressurized gas to an accumulator, and the isolation valve can be closed to restrict fluid from flowing to the accumulator from which a store is presently being released or from which the store has already been released.
While the conventional systems have proven effective for controlling the discharge of stores, a need continues to exist for improvements in the physical characteristics and operational aspects of store ejection systems.